Across the Sea to the Sands of Time
by kayla4rose
Summary: When Their stories become intertwined, and their happily ever afters become one. Can their love make it or will these two crash and burn. Aladdin/Ariel
1. Author's Note

**Kayla: **So I was sort of on a leave of absence but I'm happy to be back yay! -people cheering-

I'm more sophisticated I promise lol but I'm really excited to start writing again!

Well The story I want to introduce first is a pairing I'm in love with! -drumroll-

**ALADDIN AND ARIEL!**

I couldn't tell you why I'm so interested in Disney pairings right now but I just love the princesses :)

So my first story back after 4 years will be a crossover story about those lovely two hooray!

I was inspired by this mini series on youtube:

.com/watch?v=_z-wGrrZaoA

Watch it you won't regret it, it's adorable!

But yea My author's note is getting pretty long sorry about that but I'm gonna do a little mini trailer for you guys!

* * *

><p><em>In a world where happily ever afters exist...<em>

_Where a prince will sweep you off your feet within your first meeting..._

_A place where love is expressed only through song..._

_Two people will end up in the wrong story,_

_"_I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere?"

_Two unlikely people fall in love..._

_But their stories have already been written..._

_Will their love prevail? Will they receive the happily ever after they deserve?_

"I think...I think I love you."

_Hearts will soar in this tail of two lovers from different fairytales, who fall in love._

**_Across the Sea to the Sands of Time_**

**_A story that will make you laugh, cry, and beg for more!_**


	2. Ch1: Under the Sea! One Jump Ahead!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Kayla: **HI EVERYONE! Well This is the first chapter to my Disney crossover story! A little introduction to the cast! **THE CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW WAS EDITED!**

**Aladdin: **Hey! Just your good old Aladdin! Abu and I still live in the abandoned old building on the outskirts of Agrabah but I plan on changing that of course! I want to live in a castle and be waited on like the prince I'm meant to be! -smirk-

**Ariel: **I'm princess Ariel, if you don't already know I'm a MERMAID! I dream of having two legs and being on the surface but Daddy says that I shouldn't get involved in those foolish games. Of course I tell him okay but really I admire humans and I have my own little collection of things from above hehe

**Jasmine: **I'm princess Jasmine of Agrabah and I'm not a force to be reckoned with. Daddy tells me I need to calm down and get married already, but I want to marry a man I love just not some suitor who will buy me nice things! Mess with me and Rajah won't be a happy _kitty!_

**Eric: **I'm prince Eric! I'm very adventurous and I tend to get side tracked...a lot. Grimsby has a problem with this and tries to keep me out of trouble but I'm 19 now so he's being quite foolish. Max is my right hand...Dog! I love him and we get into trouble together.

**The Weaver: **I am the creator of happily ever afters, my ink just bled from one story to another combining the two...I didn't mean to do that.

**Kayla: **So there's your line up along with the usual characters like Genie and Flounder of course! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Under the Sea! One Jump Ahead!<strong>

"ARIEL!"

The walls of of Atlantis shook at the sound of King Triton calling for his daughter. Princess Ariel had a tendency to branch off and go adventuring through the sea. That was something her father did not approve of. Not one bit. The king sat on his throne with his face buried in one of his hands. The large merman groaned at his frustration. Sebastian, his servant swam up to him placing his little red claws on the man's forearm.

"Your highness, I'm sure Ariel is just...uhm...Picking some sea daisies that's all!"the small lobster said in an attempt to calm his kings nerves.

Triton glared at the little animal and shook his head. The king gritted his teeth as he asked,"If she's picking daisies, why did you tell me you saw her near the beach?"

Sebastian began to quiver as the king looked at him. The lobster swam a few feet away before saying,"I don't know your highness, it was only a guess." King Triton slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"Well if she's not back soon she won't be leaving this palace until there's a new king!"

Meanwhile the red headed princess was indeed sitting on the beach with her tail dipping in the waves. Ariel was laying staring up at the sky. She loved the refreshing feeling of being hit by a wave, it calmed her down.

"Ariel! I think I heard the king calling and he didn't sound happy!"Said a little yellow fish with blue fins. This was Flounder Ariel's best friend, he didn't like the things she did but he'd be by her side no matter what.

"Oh Flounder it's fine! All Sebastian has to do is say I'm picking sea daisies,"Ariel said as she leaned up on her hands. The ocean sparkled at the now setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?"Ariel asked Flounder with a bright smile on her face. The little fish smiled and jumped in the water, meaning an obvious yes.

Ariel loved coming to the beach the feeling of the sand made her so happy. She wished she had feet though so she could feel the sand between her toes instead of having it stick to her fin. She sighed because she knew soon she had to return to her home and get scolded by her father.

"I wish I had legs,"Ariel blurted out as she picked up sand in her hand. She let the sand run through her fingers and smiled a bit. Flounder swam up to Ariel's fin giving it a slight tug.

"It's time to go Ariel,"he said to her feeling bad that he had to intrude on her happy time. Ariel smiled and nodded at him and leaped back into the water behind the fish. The two swam as fast as they could back towards Atlantis. Ariel remembered as she swam past a patch of sea daises that she was suppose to be picking them. Ariel hurried and grabbed a hand full before swimming to cat back up with Flounder. The two arrived at the palace and Ariel instantly tried going to her room to avoid her father but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Ariel! Get in here!" King Triton called, his voice not happy at all.

"Coming father!"Ariel called back as she hung her head knowing she was about to get lectured. The mermaid swam into her father's throne room and didn't even want to look at his face. She knew exactly what he looked like cause she found herself like this often.

King Triton cleared his throat and asked,"Picking sea daisies?"

Ariel nodded as she held up the one she had in her hand, still avoiding eye contact with her father. King Triton swam off his throne and over to his daughter. He grabbed the tip of her fin and tilted it up to show her the grains of dry packed sand stuck to it. "Daisies huh?"

"It wasn't like there were humans on the beach! I don't see what the problem is!"Ariel instantly became angry and threw the daisies letting the float to the floor. She was tired of her father always yelling at her and trying to control her.

"How do you know! They could have been watching you from anywhere! You know better than anyone that if humans find out about our existence that's it! They'll hunt us and we'll be mounted on their walls! I don't understand your fascination with those savages, really all they do is hunt for fun! They kill innocent creatures for game and yet you think their amazing!"King Triton yelled as he released his daughter's tail and swam back to his throne.

Tears welled in Ariel's eyes but that did not affect her father's stern composure. "That's it I'm tired of these games, your only 16 not even an adult! You are no longer allowed outside of Atlantis grounds and if you are to leave you must bring Sebastian with you! NOW GO!"

Ariel winced at her father's yelling voice before swimming off to her room. She slammed the door before Sebastian or Flounder could follow her inside. The floated down to her bed and began to sob burying her face in her pillow. "It's not fair!"

* * *

><p>"Come back here you thief! Help help guards!"called a merchant as a cloaked figure began trying to run away with food from his cart.<p>

And like the man called guards began chasing after the figure. The thing about the cloaked thief though was that they were quite fast and were jumping over things as if they did this often. "STOP!"called one of the guards.

"As you wish!"said the figure as he pulled the cloak from around his body and revealed who he was. It was none other than Aladdin, they should have guessed by the way the figure knew the city.

"You brat! We're gonna arrest you and your never gonna be on these streets again!"called the lead guard as he signaled for his men to split up and try and catch Aladdin at all sides.

"That's what you said last week!"Aladdin said laughing as he began climbing up the side of a building. The chase continued and like always Aladdin ducked at just the right moments and would leave the guards in impossible situations. He laughed as he jumped form one building into the window across from it rolling to a stance and looking around. The room had a family in it.

Aladdin shrugged being a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that!"and with that said was out the door on the run again. Aladdin spun around a corner and disappeared down an alley. He sighed in relief when he heard the guards run by and looked at the small bundle of food in his arms. Suddenly a small monkey fell from above grabbing the bread from Aladdin's hands.

"Darn it Abu don't scare me like that!"Aladdin said as he swatted at the monkey. Abu made an irritated noise and bit into the bread. Aladdin sighed and wiped the apple on his vest and took a bite out of it. Aladdin laughed at the monkey as he leaned on the wall of the alley. The thief smirked and said,"Hey Abu, I wish you could have seen those guards they had no idea what hit em."

As Aladdin joked about previous moments a beggar man walked up to him in the alley. He looked at Aladdin with his lazy eye as the thief jumped, he was obviously startled by the man. "Please boy, I need to give you something,"the beggar coughed out as he began digging through his cloak. Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm alright s-"Aladdin cut himself off when he saw the glimmer of gold in the old beggar man's hand. He instantly was prepared to take what appeared to be a lamp if the man would offer it up. "Please take this, but take it with a warning...Wishes don't come without a price,"the man said in his very creepy voice.

Aladdin smiled and snatched the golden lamp from the man. "Oh thank you sir! I'm sure I won't regret this,"Aladdin said with a smirk as he looked over the lamp. The beggar man just chuckled and disappeared out of the alley. Aladdin didn't even think of how weird it was that the man gave the lamp to him, but to Aladdin the gold was all that mattered.

"Abu were gonna be rich!"Aladdin cheered as he held the lamp up for his monkey friend to see. Abu knocked on the lamp and then returned to eating his bread on Aladdin's shoulder. The thief rolled his eyes at the monkey's disinterest and noticed a bit of dust on the lamp.

Aladdin took hold of the end of his vest and began rubbing the lamp as he said,"This thing is probably centuries old!" Suddenly the lamp began to shine and jump in Aladdin's hands. Abu and Aladdin jumped and the thief threw the lamp to the opposite side of the alley. "What the!"

Out of the mouth of the lamp poured blue smoke that formed into a large blue man with a chin strap beard. "Wow it gets cramped in there! Wowza look at the time, look at the time, I've been in there for a while haven't I?"said the fast talking blue man as he looked at a clocked that appeared onto his wrist. He turned to see who rubbed the lamp only to see Aladdin and Abu curled in the corner of the alley.

"Seriously your the guy? I was hoping for a more strong heroic type but I guess you'll do kid. The names Genie, no this is not a dream and yes I really am blue. Now here's the deal kid, you get three! I mean it only three wishes! There's no wishing for more! Alright so lets get this party started...Who are you?"Genie asked making lots of faces and gestures to go along with his little speech.

Aladdin sat there stricken by what was happening. A genie? Three wishes? He was a little confused. "I'm Aladdin...This is Abu, uhm...So I get three wishes for whatever I want? wow."Aladdin said rubbing his chin. He was taking the whole situation a bit lightly.

Genie nodded as he crossed his arms with a smirk. "Yea kid so lay it on me! oh and I'm a package deal,"Genie said placing his hand out. Suddenly a purple carpet strange from his cuff link and over to Aladdin. The carpet circled him and then floated at his feet. Aladdin looked at it in astonishment.

Aladdin placed one foot on the carpet saying,"Amazing!" As he went to stand on it the carpet jolted from under him and left Aladdin falling on his butt. Aladdin yelped in shock and then glared at the carpet as it hid behind the laughing Genie. "Yea real mature,"Aladdin said pushing himself up and dusting himself off.

"Alright though kid, Carpet's really nice he was just kidding. But lets get started with these wishes why don't we?"Genie said obviously trying to hurry up the process. So many thoughts ran through Aladdin's head at that instant. Wealth? Fame? Women? Land? Rule? He didn't even know where to start. The possibilities were endless even though he only had three wishes. Time began to drag on as the Thief stood there starring up at the sky with his hand on his chin trying to think.

"Now that I'm 3 more centuries older kid you got a wish?"Genie said rushing Aladdin a bit on what to wish for. Aladdin smirked as he started to get an idea of what he wanted but he had to word it just right.

_If only he knew that what he was about to Wish for would change his life...And the Life of an unsuspecting Mermaid...Forever..._

"I wish to be better, to be in a better place in life, a new start kind of!"Aladdin called with a smirk at the Genie. This made the Genie laugh cause his wish was sort of vague. Abu shook his head expecting Aladdin to wish for food or something like that.

"As you wish,"Genie said and with a snap of his finger the group of four were covered in blue smoke and Aladdin began to black out. He closed his eyes knowing this would be for the better. He felt himself going and only smiled hoping he'd wake up in a better place. What he didn't know is that was _Literally _about to happen.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a wave overtook the ship Ariel had been admiring from afar. It tipped to the side as the water crossed over it. Her jaw dropped as she watched leaning up as if watching a movie. Sebastian clamped onto the girl saying,"Okay maybe we should go!" But the sight of a figure that appeared to be the prince she had seen on the ship going overboard startled her. Her good nature is what drove her to want to help but also because she envied the man.<p>

"I have to help!"Ariel called as she dove into the water after the figure. Ariel felt like she hadn't moved her fin like that in so long as she chased after the sinking man. _Don't worry I'm going to help._ Ariel thought as she sped up a bit. She grabbed hold of the man and instantly headed for the surface for him to catch a breath. The beach that she usually went to was in sight and she began to swim the two in that direction.

Ariel flung the body with all her force onto the shore and she crawled up beside him. She pushed him over and realized he wasn't exactly who she saw on the ship. They had the same dark hair but this man was a bit darker in the skin, which was strange to her. His clothing was also very different from what she had seen before on human. Ariel shook her head, it wasn't the time for her to be pointing out his differences. She rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek and lightly began to sing. She was very tired but she felt like her voice would calm her down.

The dark haired man's eyes slowly began to open to see the fiery red head above him with crystal blue eyes. his brown eyes looked at the girl's glowing face in amazement, he had never seen a prettier face than hers. He reached up taking hold of her cheek and on her face she was obviously startled. "Beau..."he began but fell unconscious again. A dog's barking could be heard along with the splash from the water. He wondered who this girl was who saved him and where exactly he was.

* * *

><p>Aladdin's eyes opened and he was in a very luxurious room that did not look anything like a room in Agrabah. He sat up only to grab his head in pain from a headache. He was bandaged up in random places with a band aid on his cheek. He looked around and at the sheets that covered him. He was a bit freaked out by what was going on and he jumped up. He was wearing weird undergarments that he had never seen before and walked over to the window. He looked out at the sea and his eyes grew large. "What did that Genie do!"<p>

"Well I gave you a better life,"rang the Genie's voice from behind Aladdin. The former thief jumped and turned to see the Genie laying in the bed with Abu and carpet beside him. Aladdin glared at the Genie and stomped over to him, even though it made his bones ache. "What did you do? I meant in Agrabah! Where even am I!"

Genie laughed and waved his hand at Aladdin in a joking manner. "You were very vague, I just gave you a better life...I will admit this isn't exactly what I wanted to do to you but it's where we ended up. This is the castle of Prince Eric, who thinks your his long lost brother...I tweaked the story a bit that's all. Don't worry now your royalty but your in a much more modern time. No more running around barefoot and shirtless for you,"Genie said and as he finished he disappeared since the door was opening. In walked who Aladdin would assume was prince Eric by the look of the man.

Abu jumped behind a pillow and carpet just laid on the floor. Eric hurried around the bed and grabbed Aladdin hugging him. "Oh brother! I thought mother had taken you with her to Paris but you obviously made your way back to us. I can't believe I didn't recognize you among my crew ship. Thank God you washed up on shore or you should have been lost at sea,"Eric said as he released Aladdin. Eric was taller and to put it bluntly more attractive than Aladdin at first glance. But Aladdin was the role of the younger brother anyway. Aladdin just nodded at what Eric said, not really knowing what to say.

That's when it sunk in. Aladdin was a prince now, his life was better even though he was already missing Agrabah. He would try this place out, and to mess with the Genie he'd hold off on his two wishes. Aladdin smiled at Eric and said,"Yea, I thought I was doomed."

Aladdin then vaguely remembered the face of a girl with red hair and a beautiful voice. "Was there a girl there when you found me?"Aladdin asked getting right to the point.

"Uhm no, Max found you on the shore during our walk. We got you back here as soon as we could but you were alone, why do you remember someone?"Eric asked taking a seat on the bed.

Aladdin smiled and shook his head,"Nah I was just a little confused. Uhm do you mind, I kind of want to get dressed." Eric nodded and headed instantly for the door. "Your breakfast is waiting downstairs for you so head down whenever your done. I'm so glad your home." With that said Eric left the room and Abu and carpet came from hiding.

Aladdin took a seat on the bed and laid back looking up at the painted ceiling. "This is gonna take some getting use to but it's all I have right now. But that girl, she saved me..."Aladdin mumbled off. Her voice rang in his ear. Her beautiful voice.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sebastian! He was so dreamy! I thought the Prince was amazing, this boy was mesmerizing!"Ariel cooed as she spun in a circle letting the bubbles tickle her skin. Sebastian scoffed and crossed his claws.<p>

"Don't go getting ideas young lady, your lucky I let you near that human,"Sebastian said knowing if the king found out he'd be cooked. Ariel just giggled like a school girl as she swam around her place going through her random collections from the human world.

"I can't even explain the way he looked! I have to see him again!"Ariel said as she rested on the stature of Prince Eric that was in the center of her collection. Sebastian shook his head and began to swim to the girl but Ariel pushed herself up away from him. "His eyes...they were amazing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla: <strong>Sorry I know Chapter one was a bit long but I wanted to set up a little foundation :)

I know it's sort of confusing since Aladdin isn't in Agrabah anymore but they'll have their time in each story I promise!

Oh and yea the Eric Aladdin being brothers thing is really random but I think it could be possible since they look so much a like! But don't worry everything goes...Down hill from here I promise lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Whole New World! Part of Your World!<strong>

Aladdin's adjusting to being Prince Aladdin the younger brother of Prince Eric. The luxury life isn't bothering him one bit, but the mystery girl is still on his mind.

Ariel and Aladdin meet and the two are instantly connected! A secret between the street rat and the mermaid princess!

Sparks have started and the story hasn't even begun, these fairytale heroes don't know what their in for! Stay Tuned~


	3. Ch2:A Whole New World Part of your World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Kayla: **Hey sorry for the wait just been dealing with some stuff but I'm writing yay!

So yes Ariel's sisters appear in this chapter, and yes I looked them up since I couldn't name them off the top of my head. I understand that part is a bit confusing so here's their names and colors so you can get a general idea of what's going on. their in order by oldest to youngest.

Attina: Orange tail, brown hair with orange crown. (Obviously being the oldest she's the smartest duh)

Alana: Pink tail, black hair with pink crown. (Probably the most boring sister)

Adella: greenish tail, brown hair in ponytail.

Aquata: Blue tail, brown hair in ponytail. (personally I like to consider Adella and Aquata twins because of how similar they look and their pretty much opposites, Aquata being the sassy one and Adella being the air headed boy crazy one.)

Arista: Red tail, blond hair in a ponytail with large bang. (She's the only age I disagree with because she's very dumb you could say, I feel her and Ariel should be the same age.

Andrina: Lavender tail, blond short hair topped with pink pearl. (Acts more mature for her age)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: A Whole New World! Part of your World!<strong>

Eric stared as Aladdin sat across from him at the long table. He couldn't believe how the boy was eating, like a savage. Aladdin hadn't eaten this well before in his life so he was planning on eating himself to death. "Brother...It seems you lost your manners in Paris,"Prince Eric said rubbing the back of his head. The Prince didn't really know what to say without it sounding slightly rude.

"Oh sorry!"Aladdin said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The now prince took the napkin from beside his plate and wiped his hands and mouth. Eric shook his head but laughed at how ridiculous his brother was being.

Prince Eric stood with a grin on his face and said,"Little brother! Come on were going to go hunting!" Aladdin jumped at the prince's sudden movements and the words that came out of his mouth. Hunting? Aladdin hadn't ever really hunted in his life, all he knew how to do was steal. But he couldn't really decline so he just nodded. This was sure to be a treat for the Prince.

Aladdin stood and followed Eric as he began leaving the dining room. As the two left a group of people entered probably to clean up behind the young men. "Now brother lets hope I don't have to teach you how to hunt all over again because I know mother probably didn't raise you right HA!" Prince Eric said with a laugh as he began to lead the young man towards the stables. Aladdin laughed sheepishly because he really didn't know what to do, but he'd wing it like he did everything else in his life.

* * *

><p>The red headed mermaid sat surrounded by her sisters. The girls were talking about mermen that they liked and their hair and other girly things. Attina, the oldest of the bunch, ran a comb through Ariel's hair. She glanced at her younger sister's face in the mirror and noticed that Ariel seemed to be day dreaming. "What's gotten into you Ariel?"Attina asked with a small laugh.<p>

Ariel shrugged and said,"Oh nothing, you know just loving Atlantis and all." Attina could tell her sister was lying but only nodded. Suddenly there was a crash and all the sister's looked to see Aquata and Arista fighting over a stuffed animal. "Arista! Give him back! Your always taking my stuff!"Aquata said frowning at her sister. Arista giggled finding the whole argument funny. Alana rolled her eyes and went back to brushing her black hair. She was one of the most calm sisters.

"Oh Ariel is it a boy! Your so lucky!"Adella said as he swam over to Ariel and Attina. The mermaid placed her hands on Ariel's shoulders and grinned. "Is he dreamy?"

Ariel giggled and shook her head as Attina finished brushing it and crossed her arms to listen. "Oh it's nothing you guys,"Ariel said as she began humming and swimming over to her bed. She floated down to it and relaxed with a smile on her face.

Andrina smirked and said,"Liar liar." Ariel ignored her sister's comment not wanting to fuel their little game. The sister's began chatting even more about this apparent boy that was now in Ariel's life. The red head suddenly became annoyed and swam for the door.

"Where are you going?"Attina asked concerned with her sister's sudden irritation.

Ariel turned to Attina sighing as she looked at her older sister. "I don't wanna hear this, I'll be back." With that said Ariel swam out of the door leaving her sisters.

* * *

><p>Aladdin pulled on the reins of the horse he was riding. "Woah steady there!"he called as he held on for dear life. Prince Eric just laughed as the young boy struggled with the horse. He just assumed his brother needed some warming up to the idea of hunting. Aladdin on the other hand just wanted to be down off the horse and back inside the castle eating.<p>

"Forgot how to ride a horse? It's alright come on!"Prince Eric shouted and then with a slight nudge to his horse he took off. The prince was over a hill and out of sight within seconds. His powerful laugh could be heard from the distance as he rid his horse off into the forest.

Aladdin sighed and tried the same thing but the horse only kicked and rejected his command. In a form of retaliation the horse began running in the complete wrong way towards the beach. "Hey wrong way you dumb cow!"Aladdin said as he was gripping the reins with all his strength. From the window of the castle Genie was leaning on the balcony laughing down at the boy. Abu made a distasteful sound and crossed his paws as he turned from the scene of his best friend struggling with the horse.

"Can't get any better than this!"Genie said with a laugh as he watched Aladdin be taken around the side of the castle towards the beach.

Aladdin hit the beach sand with a thud as he was flipped off the horse. The horse scoffed kicking sand at him before heading off towards the castle stables. "Good reddens!"Aladdin called after the animal waving his hat back and forth. He let his arm relax when he could no longer see the horse and sighed. He was now stuck on this beach without having any idea of how to get back to his new home.

Aladdin laid back spreading his arms and looking up at the clear blue sky, he couldn't believe it was still day. In Agrabah the sun would already be setting. He closed his eyes and just listened to the ocean waves against the sand. He was at a sense of peace and then something began to add to his serenity. He could suddenly hear the voice of a beautiful girl singing.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the waves roll low<em>

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

* * *

><p>"Who is that singing? It sounds so familiar,"Aladdin said as he suddenly pushed himself up on his elbows. He turned around only to see a girl with red head resting with her lower body in the water. He quickly pushed himself up and hid behind a rock listening to the girl sing. He could hear her splashing around in the water with her legs. He remembered the voice, it was of the girl who saved him.<p>

Aladdin took a large gulp before pushing himself up off the rock and began heading towards the girl. He felt his palms begin to sweat, he didn't understand why he was so nervous. Aladdin glanced around the girl and suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide and he couldn't even believe what he was seeing. The now prince made a shocked sound and said,"What the?"

Ariel's head spun around to see the dark haired figure staring at her. The two just starred at each other for a moment, she couldn't believe it. She was interacting with a human, her father would not be happy with her. Aladdin had so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't know what to say. The boy heard plenty of stories of people with fish tails but he had never even seen a real ocean before let alone a mermaid. This could be apart of the world that the Genie sent him to.

Aladdin put his hand up in a protective manner before saying,"It's okay I don't bite. Your voice was just...magnificent, I had to-" He was cut off when Ariel began to back away from him into the water. He waved his hands telling her to stop and he took a step back. Ariel just starred at him confusion all over the girl's face. Her father said that when human's saw them they would attack. Why was this one being so still?

"Uhm...I'm Aladdin...can you speak?"Aladdin said slowly as if the mermaid was a infant learning to speak. She looked out towards the ocean and then back at the human. She was a bit surprised to see that he was the human she saved from before. Ariel did not care what her father would say and or do, she was going to prove her father wrong that all human's weren't bad.

"I'm Ariel...It's nice to meet you A-Aladdin,"she said stuttering at his name to make sure she got it right. She smiled, to Aladdin her voice was just as sweet when she wasn't singing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, tail and all. Sure it freaked him out but he couldn't help but stare into her eyes at her beautiful face. He went to sit crossing his legs.

"Nice to meet you too...A mermaid? This place doesn't get any crazier, so do you know prince Eric?"Aladdin asked rather casually. He had no idea that merfolk and human's did not talk to one another. Ariel looked at him with a puzzled look, she had heard of prince Eric from over hearing human talk on boats but why would she know him personally?

"I know of who you speak. But us merfolk don't consult with human's. Father says that all humans are savages and look to murder our people,"Ariel said tensing up as soon as she finished. Would Aladdin now go and report back to Prince Eric? Would he spread her secret? Ariel instantly covered her mouth and shook her head. "Please do not speak of this! Other humans can not know I or any other merfolk exist! My father King Triton would be furious! I'm so so sorry but I must go!"

Aladdin became confused with Ariel's words, he couldn't believe that he was currently the only human that knew Ariel existed. The mermaid began to head towards the water and Aladdin jumped saying,"No don't go! I won't say a word!" Ariel turned and looked at him dead in the eye.

She raised her pinky to Aladdin just starring at his face. He laced his pinky with her's and the two nodded. They knew without words that they could not speak of their meeting with anyone. Aladdin smirked sheepishly at Ariel and she smiled shyly back. This was the beginning of a strange friendship.

* * *

><p>The two sat talking until the moon had risen in the sky. The temperature had dropped dramatically but Aladdin couldn't understand why Ariel still wasn't cold even though she had no real clothes on. They laughed and told each other stories. Aladdin figured since this wasn't his world and since Ariel technically wasn't suppose to exist he told her a small lie. He told her that he was taken away as a child by his runaway mother to Paris. Prince Eric stayed here with their father and grieved the lose of not only his young son but his wife. Their father passed within a year of Aladdin's disappearance and Prince Eric began running the castle at a very young age. After their mother passed of an illness when Aladdin turned 16 he turned away from his past never to look back and hopped on a ship. Within two years he ended up on the ship of his older brother Eric. He did not mention how Ariel saved him afraid the girl wouldn't recognize his face.<p>

Ariel was more happy about the fact that the brothers were now reunited. "That's wonderful! I'm sure Prince Eric is so happy to see you!"Ariel giggled as she splashed her tail in the water. Aladdin shrugged not knowing if it were true or not.

Ariel had told the story of when music was banned in Atlantis after her mother's passing but how with the help of her sisters was able to bring it back again. She described her mother and her beautiful voice and how now her father was just a dad who had way to many rules.

"Haha well I hope your father feels better sometime soon,"Aladdin laughed as he looked up at the stars. "Beautiful,"he mumbled with a smile. Ariel nodded in agreement and starred at the sky as well. The two placed their hands in a more comfortable position but ended up touching. The two pulled their hands away and just starred at each other. Aladdin was the first to look away rubbing the back of his head and saying,"Sorry about that."

Ariel shook her head with a smile and said,"That's okay." She sighed deeply before turning to Aladdin with knitted eyebrows. "Well we should both be getting home. Prince Eric must miss his baby brother and daddy will probably yell at me if Sebastian doesn't first,"Ariel said with a smile. Aladdin turned to her and nodded.

Ariel jumped into the water as Aladdin rose to his feet dusting the sand off of his clothes. He waved to her from the shore as she floated above the water. "Goodnight Ariel,"Aladdin called to her with a smile. She waved back at him and went to dip back underwater. Aladdin suddenly remembered that they made no plans to see each other again. "Wait! When will I see you again!"Aladdin called after her running into the water a bit as if he were going to chase the girl.

Ariel giggled and smiled at the prince. "Meet me tomorrow when the the sun and the ocean meet at sunset!"Ariel called back before disappearing into the dark water. Aladdin just smiled as he turned and began to walk up the shore. He then remembered how late it was and how worried Eric would be. He began sprinting as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>The two were right and were both scolded when they returned home. Ariel was told to be more careful and to never be out at night alone especially with even creatures lurking about in the ocean.<p>

Meanwhile Aladdin was told that he scared Eric because he thought his brother had disappeared again. Aladdin promised to go hunting with Eric for real the next day to make up for his foolishness.

Even though the two were getting in trouble their minds wandered elsewhere. The mermaid thought of her prince charming while the false prince thought of his beautiful mermaid. The two fell hard for each other at first sight and knew that their had to be something deeper than just a friendship between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla: <strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm so excited that the two finally talk hooray! Well stay tuned for chapter 3 it's sure to get rowdy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Friend Like Me! Kiss the Girl!<strong>

Ariel and Aladdin continue to meet in secret! The two grow even closer!

Something happens and Ariel gives up her fin for a pair of legs!

Three hearts are put to the test, will they fall in love or will they have to be forever alone? Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	4. Ch3: A Friend Like Me! Kiss the Girl!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Kayla: **HI EVERYONE! Were here with chapter 3! I'm so excited for you to read it I have to stop typing or I'll give it all away!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: A Friend Like Me! Kiss the Girl!<strong>

"Wake up brother! You promised to go hunting with me whether you like it or not!" Eric called as he suddenly kicked Aladdin out of bed. He head the floor with a thud and instantly stood to his feet. Aladdin glared at his brother before he remembered that he did promise to go hunting. He was just so tired from the night before. Suddenly flashes of Ariel, her tail, the stars, and her beautiful face and voice appeared. He smiled and went towards his closet.

"Alright alright I'm up! I'll be down in a couple of minutes!"Aladdin said with a bit of attitude. Eric just grinned triumphantly before heading out the door. Aladdin went instantly to the side of the closet he remembered as his hunting clothes. He threw some on finding no need to bathe since he would probably come back all sweaty anyway. Aladdin walked out of the closet only to be startled by the sight of Genie laying on the bed. "You almost killed me!"Aladdin said gripping his chest.

Abu laughed and Aladdin pointed at the monkey silencing him. "Hey cut that out!"Aladdin said glaring at his monkey friend. Genie looked at his nails before giving Aladdin a bored expression.

"So kid when are you going to take your last two wishes?"Genie asked obviously wanting to return to his lamp home. Aladdin rubbed his chin thinking about the mess that Genie had dumped him in. The prince smirked at Genie as he began walking to the door.

"I'll wait on my wishes, since you did this to me I think you need to suffer too! Seeya,"and with that Aladdin was gone. Genie sat with his jaw touching the floor. This kid really was going to make him sit around and do nothing all day. The blue genie rolled his eyes and looked at Abu. "Your my only company...a dirty monkey,"Genie said obviously not happy about his situation.

* * *

><p>Ariel sighed as she swam slowly behind her father. As her punishment for being out past curfew she had to follow him all day as he did his royal errands. She was only allowed to asked questions that related to the topics of what he was doing, because of this Ariel did not talk much. The red head only thought about her prince that was above her and how she would see him that night.<p>

"Ariel are you paying attention, this is the most important part,"king Triton said tapping his daughter slightly to make her look in the same direction as him. She turned her head only to watch the budding of a specific sea flower that her father loved. Ariel nodded as if she was completely interested but she knew that it was fake. Ariel wanted nothing more than to be free of her father for the rest of the day, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly for the two but as the sun began to set they became happier. They knew that in time they would be able to see each other and complain about their long days of having to please their loved ones.<p>

"Aladdin goodnight! Tomorrow I'll teach you how to use a sword!"Eric called behind his brother as Aladdin began heading up towards his room. Aladdin turned back and smiled at his brother. "Of course! Bright and early like today of course I just can't wait,"Aladdin called back knowing that wasn't true. He dreaded the next day because he knew he would have to leave his Ariel and go about his day without her.

Aladdin got to his room and quickly bathed himself and changed. He didn't want to smell bad on his way to meet a girl he adored. "Where are you going?"Genie asked as he caught Aladdin getting dressed in normal clothes rather than his pajamas.

"None of your business Genie, now scram!"Aladdin said shooing the Genie away. Aladdin walked out of his room and slowly made his way down the stairs. He didn't make one sound as he slipped out of the side door in the kitchen, the entire castle seemed as though it was empty. His skills in sneaking were superb thanks to his days back in Agrabah.

Meanwhile Ariel tucked herself in along with her sisters as their father entered into their room. "Goodnight girls,"he said to them smiling lightly at the bunch. The girls all replied saying,"Goodnight father." and smiling back at their dad. King Triton gave Ariel a look before leaving the room to go to his own.

Ariel sat with her eyes closed for what felt like forever. She knew she would have to wait to make sure each sister fell asleep before she tried to leave. Ariel couldn't have one of them telling their father about her little night journey.

The red headed mermaid opened her eyes and looked around at her sisters. They all seemed sound asleep so the girl quietly rose from her bed. Ariel stuffed a pillow under the blankets to make it seem like she was still their. She knew at least one of her sisters would awake in the middle of the night. Ariel swam out of their rather large window and quickly towards the shore. She was filled with so much excitement that she couldn't remove the grin from her face. Ariel was happy to see Aladdin even though it was only for the second time. She didn't count when she saved him only because she was sure he did not remember her.

* * *

><p>Ariel reached the shore only to find Aladdin already sitting and waiting for her. She quickly swam over to him and frowned while lowering her eyes. "Sorry I had to wait for my sisters to fall asleep,"Ariel said feeling bad that she was late to her own meeting. Aladdin only laughed and shrugged showing her it did not bother him. Ariel sat beside him noticing he was much closer to the water than he was the day before. The tide would rise and touch his legs like it touched Ariel's tail.<p>

"You won't get cold?"Ariel asked him curious from the fact that he was freezing the night before and he wasn't even wet. She looked over Aladdin's face turning a bit red herself. He was especially handsome even though he didn't really have any vibrant colors like her red hair or blue eyes. But she liked that about him.

Aladdin shook his head and said,"Don't worry I can take it. As long as you keep my mind off the cold." Aladdin chuckled as he then began to tell Ariel the story of his day. He told her about how he learned to hunt with Prince Eric and how it was terrible. He didn't understand the concept of a gun until today but he made it sound as if he had been around them all his life. Aladdin was very good as weaving stories since he had to keep himself occupied as a child.

Ariel nodded finding Aladdin's stories completely entertaining. She then went on to talk about her day with her father. Ariel hated royal duties and she had a day full of them. She talked about how boring her father was and how he would try and make jokes but none of them were funny. And she complained about how the dumbest things entertained him, like the budding of the sea flower he liked. It was only because she was young that she didn't really appreciate such little thins like that.

Aladdin looked at Ariel's fin as the girl looked at the ocean. He felt bad when he would stare so he tried to do it when she wasn't paying attention. Aladdin finally after a few moments of silence worked up the courage to ask,"Do you ever...think about walking? I mean having legs?" Aladdin felt quite rude but he was so curious that he had to ask. Ariel looked at him and then quickly looked down at her tail.

"I think about it all the time, what it would be like to run, walk, skip. But I don't mind my life under the sea either. This fin is my home,"Ariel said running her fingers over her scale. She turned to Aladdin and said,"Touch it." He was a bit shocked by her request but began to reach out his hand. She urged him on with her eyes before she took his hand and placed it on her fin. Aladdin jumped at first but ran his finger down her scales.

"Wow,"was all he could think to say about the texture of the girl's fin. Ariel smiled she liked how new Aladdin was to her, it made her like the boy even more. The two just smiled at each other, it was a new experience for the both of them. Aladdin could feel himself falling in love with this mermaid but he could only question if the two could even be together. With her in the water and him on land. He looked at Ariel's hair as it glistened in the moonlight, he would make it work no matter what.

"Can you tell me about the humans, I can only watch the ones on boats so I don't really know about the ones around the castle,"Ariel said looking at Aladdin with her big blue eyes. Ariel whimpered a bit knowing that Aladdin would talk especially if she was trying to look cute.

"Fine fine,"Aladdin said not being able to take the girl's adorable face for much longer. He began to describe what he could about the castle, the servants, the villagers he encountered. It all was as new to him as it was to her but he tried his best to explain it. Ariel just rolled over onto her belly and cupped her cheeks as she listened to Aladdin speak. She flipped her tail up and down as if listening to someone telling a story.

* * *

><p>This was their time and place. This was where the two would come to be together. And for a few weeks or so everything was perfect. They would talk as if they had just met and were experiencing the other for the first time. They would laugh and from time to time even be sad together. Ariel and Aladdin were in complete bliss happy with their new lives. Things couldn't have been going better for the two. The street rat and his mermaid princess. Aladdin's days were filled with him growing to love Prince Eric as his brother while his nights were spent with Ariel. The mermaid would behave more often causing less trouble only to not mess up her little secret she had with her human. But like every story there is a fatal twist in the tale.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariel arrived at the beach same time as everyday, but today felt different. It had rained all morning that day which meant that Prince Eric and Aladdin had most likely not gone hunting. Ariel flapped her tail in and out of the water just starring down at her hands. Time passed and Aladdin did not show. "He's just running late,"Ariel said to herself as rain suddenly began to fall on the mermaid. She looked up at the sky not being fazed by the change only the water felt a bit different to her.<p>

Ariel looked up towards the castle, a dark cloud hung above it as it rained. She squinted her eyes as the dimmest of lights could be seen through one of the windows until it slowly went out. It was impossible for Aladdin to forget since the two had been meeting like this for so long. She just starred from the castle to the corner he would usually walk around. "He left..."Ariel mumbled to herself as she turned back to the ocean tears welling in her eyes. Sure it was only a day but it was so random for him not to show.

Ariel felt a sudden chill which was very strange to her and she just sat with her arms wrapped around her starring. She sat there as it rained even harder and then lightened. The girl wiped her tears and then began to head back into the water. She was utterly disappointed and defeated, but she wouldn't let this small circumstance get her down. Maybe he had something to do and would tell her about it tomorrow. Ariel told herself that and headed to bed.

Only when Aladdin didn't show up for the next three days that Ariel believed her had forgotten her. It rained everyday as well which stuck the mermaid as strange. Maybe the sky could tell when tears fell from her eyes because she never remembered rain this hard before. Ariel just starred at the shore not even bothering to go sit on it. She knew better, she knew he wasn't coming just liked he didn't come before. Ariel turned around and swam back into the darkness of the ocean. As she swam home she saw a dim purple light coming from a cave. Ariel felt it draw her in and she swam towards it.

A small gust of water pulled her inside gently and their in front of her was a cauldron overflowing with purple liquid. across from Ariel a devilish laugh arose deep from within someone's throat. "Why hello...Princess..."the raspy voice said a smirk could be heard in the evil person's throat.

Ariel scowled and said,"Ursula, what do you want?" It was Ursula indeed who lured Ariel to her cave. The sea witch revealed herself from the darkness letting the purple light gleam off her face.

"I see you've been crying my dear,"Ursula said as one of her tentacles caught a tear from Ariel's cheek. Ariel pushed it away backing up slightly as she called out,"So what does that have to do with anything!"

"Well sweetheart, before you just start assuming things about your _ darling _Aladdin, you should know the facts..."Ursula said running her fingers over the purple liquid. Suddenly an image of Aladdin appeared which shocked Ariel a bit. How did Ursula know anything? She only starred into the image seeing the sadness on Aladdin's face. Suddenly the image faded to that of Prince Eric, his face was very pale and his had dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked deathly ill.

Ariel glanced from the image to Ursula asking,"What's wrong I don't understand!" Ariel was in panic mode, she didn't know what was going on and she wanted answers.

"Prince Eric is dying! He has fallen ill and it doesn't seem like he will be getting better. Aladdin isn't doing to well either since he refuses to leave his _brother's _bedside,"Ursula said as she showed Ariel an image of the entire luxurious room. Eric laid in a bed with Aladdin on a chair right beside him. "His health is the most important thing to him, your Aladdin,"Ursula said with a smirk on her face.

Ariel's eye glared at the sea witch. She knew Ursula was up to something like always but Ariel was afraid of what it might be. "Tell me what I can do...to save him,"Ariel said determination in her eyes. Ursula only laughed at this because she knew that making a deal with the sea witch only came at a price.

"I can give you a medicine that will cure the prince, but only in exchange for something valuable to you,"Ursula said with a hacking laugh as she smirked at Ariel. The red head hesitated she knew there was always more to the sea witches plans. Ariel nodded.

"Whatever you want...Ursula,"Ariel said gulping quietly to herself.

"The catch to the potion is that you can be the only one to give it to prince Eric, so I will grant you legs. But in return I want his memory of you. Your nights spent with him, all your time you devoted to him. I want it all,"Ursula offered this to Ariel showing her an image of the sick Eric and then the grieving Aladdin.

Ariel starred at Aladdin, she didn't want him to forget her. But the one thing that would make her prince happy was for him to have his brother back. She was willing to make him happy in return for her sadness. Ariel nodded,"I will."

Ariel put out her hand, she was leaving her family and friends behind to save the life of a man she didn't even love. For the man she loved. Ursula took her hand with a laugh. Their hands began to glow and Ariel could feel a sharp pain in her chest. The red head suddenly blacked out feeling pain in her head as well.

* * *

><p>The once mermaid awoke to find herself on the shore. She felt the breeze tickle her feet...FEET! Ariel sat up and looked down. She couldn't believe it she had feet. Ariel reached down touching her toes, the feeling was so new to her. "Oh my,"Ariel said as she began to push herself to her feet. Ariel quickly stumbled and fell. With a few more tries Ariel was up and walking about. The girl then noticed, she wasn't quite clothed and the sight of her would probably petrify someone. She scraped together what she could find on the beach and wrapped herself up. Ariel couldn't believe it she had two legs. LEGS!<p>

"I have to tell Floun-"Ariel began as she headed towards the water. But she stopped herself, she couldn't go to them. She had something she was supposed to do. Ariel turned her head and their in the sand was a small vile that held the medicine. She took it in her hand and turned towards the castle. She had to get some real clothes first. Luckily for her a group of women were strolling along the beach as Ariel began to turn.

"Oh heaven look at you! You need to be cleaned up!"called the woman leading what appeared to be her daughters. Ariel was startled by how quickly the woman was willing to take her in.

"Thank you uhm i'm Ariel,"Ariel said as the woman wrapped an arm around her. "That's a precious name. We live right around the hill, we'll get you some clothes,"the woman said with a smile on her face. Ariel couldn't believe how close these people leaved to her's and Aladdin's secret meeting place. It wasn't really secret during the day though.

* * *

><p>The woman did as she promised and dressed Ariel in a nice blue dress with matching bow. "Thank you,"Ariel said bowing slightly to the woman since she didn't really know how else to show appreciation. The woman smiled as she waved to Ariel. "Don't worry about it darling,"the woman said as she watched Ariel leave her home.<p>

The red head then returned to her mission and began to hurry towards the castle. She was suddenly touched on the leg by something that felt furry and Ariel looked down. An adorable dog ran a circle around her and then licked his tongue out to her. Ariel knelt down and pet the animal on the head. "Why aren't you adorable..."Ariel trailed off until she reached the dogs collar. She twirls it until she could read a name. "...Max."Ariel said with a laugh. The name of the dog rang a bell, it was what Aladdin said Prince Eric's dog was named.

"Oh Max, wanna do Ariel a favor? Can you lead me to Prince Eric? huh? Wanna boy?"Ariel asked trying to excite the dog. It indeed work because Max barked in what seemed like approval and then began dashing off towards the castle. Ariel picked up the end trails to her dress and began chasing after the dog. She was basically trying to stay up the entire time because she was not use to her new legs.

She reached the castle in no time thanks to Max and Ariel watched as the dog ran through a doggy door in the large entrance way of the castle. Ariel blew her bangs out of her eyes and starred at the door. As Ariel went to knock the door was pulled open by what appeared to be a butler. "Excuse me miss, but what do you want? The princes are in no mood to deal with village folk,"he said rather rudely.

Ariel ignored him though and while catching her breath said,"I have medicine...that can cure the...prince...trust me..." The butler scoffed at Ariel and went to close the door. Suddenly he let out a scream as Max took a bite at the man's leg. Ariel ran by him turning to Max on her way inside. "Come on boy! To the prince,"she said as Max began to lead the way to Prince Eric's room.

"Someone stop that girl and that dog!"the butler called as he held onto his now throbbing calf. Ariel followed Max up the stairs and slid around the railing and back towards what appeared to be a door almost as big as the front door. Max jumped through yet another doggy door but Ariel took it upon herself to pull this door open. She starred at the prince that laid in the bed and the one that sat in a chair beside him. She was struck by the painful image. A made emerged from the bathroom saying,"Who are you? Your not allowed in here. GUARDS!"

Ariel starred at Aladdin as he turned to look at her. He had a blank stare in his lovely brown eyes. He did not remember her, she couldn't believe it. "Aladdin..."Ariel said under her breath as she looked at the man. Aladdin turned back to Eric paying no attention to the crazy red head. Ariel pushed into the room and ran over to the bed side. Aladdin then began to rise and shouted,"Get away from him!"

Ariel reached over the bed and took the lid off the vile. She poured it right between the prince's lips as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Aladdin had grabbed her and began pulling her away. "Someone hurry she's poisoned the prince!"the maid called right before fainting.

Ariel had never been this close to Aladdin in the time that the two had known each other. He was so warm even though he grabbed her with anger. She wanted to just turn and embrace him, and hold him. She knew that wouldn't happen but she was willing to try. Ariel began to turn herself as the two went to hit the floor. Ariel's head hitting a flower vase that was in the two's path. She blacked out to a very angry looking Aladdin.

* * *

><p>The mermaid's eyes fluttered open expecting to see herself imprisoned but instead she arose in a bed. Ariel leaned up to find herself in a luxurious room that she did not recognize. She felt her head to see if there was any blood but she seemed fine. She remembered the events that had just taken place and was sure they were going to kill her regardless if she was unconscious or not.<p>

"You saved my brother, thank you."

Rang that familiar voice and Ariel instantly turned to see Aladdin sitting in a chair beside her bed like he did Prince Eric's. "After you gave him whatever it was that you had in that vile he showed symptoms of recovery. I told them to bring you to my room immediately until you woke up,"Aladdin said to Ariel. the girl sat their waiting for him to say he remembered her, hug her, kiss her. But none of those things came because he would not remember her.

"Oh it was nothing, I heard about the prince being ill and had to try my best to save him,"Ariel said smiling weakly at Aladdin. It was hard for her to pretend like she didn't know anything about him. Like she wasn't in love with him.

"Well thank you...I'm sorry but what was your name?"Aladdin asked, he was so grateful to this girl he couldn't even imagine. His brother was saved thanks to some crazy girl in a blue dress who broke into his home. He would forever be envious of her.

Ariel's eyes grew wide when he asked her name. They suddenly began to fill with tears and she instantly bowed her head. Images of herself and Aladdin flashed before her eyes, all of it was lost. Her beloved would no longer love her. Ariel couldn't believe how overcome with sorrow she was. She gripped the blankets as she did now want to look up and let Aladdin see her crying the way she was. A small tear dropped onto the back of her hand.

"Ariel...My name is Ariel your grace."

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla: <strong>OH NO WHY! I know it's quite long but I just had to get it out because the idea was fresh in my mind!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Prince Aladdin! Poor Unfortunate Souls!<strong>

Ariel can barely believe the fact that she was forgot by Aladdin! As she tries her best to mend their relationship Prince Eric begins to develop feelings for the girl who rescued him.

Ariel is caught in the mix between brothers and doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile a mystery girl appears to steal Aladdin away.

Abu and Genie help Sebastian find Ariel!

Stay tuned for the Chapter 4!


	5. Ch4:Prince Aladdin Poor Unfortunate soul

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So it's been in high demand for me to continue this story so I am! I personally re read it and besides my obvious grammar errors its still pretty good and hopefully after taking some writing classes I can make it even better! Also the chapter will be a lil different from what the previous preview was haha I'll put a preview at the top! So because you wanted it here's chapter 4 for you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Prince Aladdin! Poor Unfortunate Souls! -PREVIEW-<strong>

Ariel is trying to cope with Aladdin forgetting her but she needs to make steps -literally- to winning him back!

There was some underlining print in Ursala's spell that involves another sketchy character!

And the blue man himself makes a deal he couldn't resist!

* * *

><p>"Ariel...My name is Ariel your grace."<p>

Her heart turned in her chest, she couldn't believe that the man she had grown so fond of knew nothing of her existence before today. Not even her defining red hair or blue eyes seemed to jog his memory. Ariel mustered up the courage to look up at the prince, hoping her flushed cheeks wouldn't overwhelm him but she was greeted with a sweet smile. "Thank you so much Ariel, you're an angel,"Aladdin said before snickering and rubbing the back of his head.

It was good to know his playful nature was still apart of him. Ariel giggled at the smirk that Aladdin wore on his face, oh how she missed that darling face of his. A sudden knock at the door caused the two to jump but Aladdin quickly called out,"Come in!"

The maid from Eric's room slowly pushed the door open and peeked in at the two individuals. "Prince Eric is doing much better. He is resting up right now but I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow. Thank you so much miss...But the doctor wants to have a word with you about the medicine you used,"she said before sneaking back out the door.

That was right, Ariel couldn't just magically heal the prince and not expect people to want answers. She began thinking of an excuse when she suddenly remembered the sea flower her father spoke to her about. It had some sort of ability to heal ailments or something he was saying. She'd use that as her excuse, say it washed up on shore and when it healed her own fever within a day she had to try it on the prince. Ariel smiled triumphantly at the lie she had just come up with. She was so trapped in her own head she didn't hear what Aladdin was saying to her until her stood up and she looked at him. "Well I'll let you speak to the doctor in my room while I go get a dinner planned! It's the least I can do since you saved my brother!"Aladdin cheered before he hustled out of the room almost knocking the doctor clear off his feet when he began walking in the door.

Ariel stood and dusted her dress off and stepped over to shake the doctor's hand. "Hello I'm Ariel and I'm so glad the prince is well now!"

* * *

><p>Genie could hardly believe Aladdin was making him stay here, let alone for some fake brother and girl he's been meeting. The blue genie sat on the side of the castle clearly out of sight with Abu and carpet on either side of him. "Man oh man I thought Al would be so unhappy with the wish he'd want to return to Agrabah but I guess that was a bust...I can't even do anything! And quite frankly I'm going mad!"Genie said removing his head and shaking it a bit before placing it back on his shoulders.<p>

Abu squeaked back at Genie but he only rolled his eyes and he couldn't understand the monkey's odd squeaking. Genie prepared himself to begin insulting the small monkey when he noticed fiery red hair sitting on Aladdin's balcony. "Well well well is this the girl Aladdin's been go all goo goo crazy about! I mean he hasn't mentioned her in three days but he's gone on about her non stop!"Genie said as he tried looking closer. At that moment Ariel turned making eye contact with the blue man which sent her into a small frenzy. "Oh sweet lanta! Oh ginger snaps! Oh me oh my!"Genie began freaking out as he didn't know what to do.

Before he knew it he was stepping on the balcony and ushering Ariel to shush. "You're...You're...YOU'RE BLUE!"Ariel screamed as she began running around a chair in order to get away from Genie.

"No well yes I am blue but I'm not like weird! I mean I guess since I'm a magical genie and all and I grant wishes but I won't hurt ya! Please don't tell Al he'll freak out if he finds out I revealed myself to you!"Genie mumbled on with his usual outrageous facial expression.

Ariel was on the verge of fainting but he heard that the genie granted wishes. Sure she didn't know who or what he was but wishes sounded like something the new human needed. "Wishes? So could you reverse a portion of a curse for me?"Ariel asked, implying that she wanted to keep her legs but return Aladdin's memories.

Genie was a little startled that the girl's attitude changed so quickly but he wasn't surprised that she was asking about wishes. It was his job after all. "Well not exactly I mean. I'm currently indebted to Al so I can't go granting any other wishes but if you come across my lamp ever feel free to give it a rub,"Genie said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ariel sighed clearly this being wasn't of any use to her but she was curious about his relationship with Aladdin who she assumed he called Al. "So prince Aladdin is your current uhm wish maker...What exactly has he wished for?"Ariel asked, not sure on how this wish thing really worked. Maybe she could talk Aladdin into wishing to remember her himself.

"I can't tell you that little mama but I can tell you that Aladdin's not exactly from this place if you catch my drift! But he's limited to two more wishes out of three so hopefully he wishes to get us out of this god forsaken castle,"Genie said sort of hinting to what Aladdin wished for but not trying to give it away.

Ariel nodded as she placed her hand on her chin as she began to come up with the next step in her plan to win back Aladdin. She looked up at Genie and smiled bright. "Alright blue guy I'm gonna need your help! I'm a mermaid who made a deal with an evil sea witch to get the medicine I used to save prince Eric! She gave me legs and the potion in return for all of Aladdin's memories of me. Now I need your help in making him wish for those memories back! Then once he remembers I'll tell him what you did for us so he can wish to send you back to wherever it is you're from!"Ariel said triumphantly at her plan.

Genie nodded and then turned himself into a mermaid and smirked at Ariel. His shapeshifting shocked her but she had to stand her ground. "Alrght first off I'm I'm Genie not blue guy even though that's ironically the color of my skin! And deal but he's not just gonna use a wish because I tell him to so you're going to have to win him back in a way got it? Make him trust you again so he'll be willing to make that wish!"Genie said suddenly now holding a notepad and paper as if he were writing down the steps to the plan.

Ariel placed a hand out to shake the Genie's feeling a bit awkward about it. The blue genie made the notepad disappear from his hands and reached out shaking Ariel's hand. Ariel began to smile at Genie when squeaking rang from the top of the curtain rod and she turned to see a small monkey in a purple vest and red hat. She squirmed away and Genie shook a fist at Abu. "Hey can it! We're gonna get to go back to Agrabah so be nice to this little mermaid got it!?"Genie said sternly.

Abu glared at Ariel, being Aladdin's best and only friend made him protective of him after hearing Ariel's plan. She smiled and waved to Abu. "Abu right? Aladdin talks so fondly of you. I'm Ariel, I want to help Aladdin and you as well,"Ariel said before she placed her hand out towards the small monkey. Abu relaxed his glare before jumping down onto Ariel's arm and began examining the girl as well as her red locks. Ariel giggled as Abu began to pick for bugs in her hair and squeaked in approval of her.

The door slowly creaked open and Aladdin peeked inside to see Ariel interacting with Abu and Genie...and getting along with them. His eyes widened, he didn't know if he should step in and speak or observe from afar. The Arabian didn't know what it was about this girl but he didn't even mind her speaking with two of the people who weren't from this world. He was comfortable with it, of course he wouldn't say anything to either of the parties to let them know that he was aware of their knowledge of each other. Aladdin smiled faintly. The girl who saved his 'long lost brother.'

* * *

><p>A reflection of Ariel, Genie, and Abu spun in a dark cauldron only to have it flow into an image of Aladdin and then into that of prince Eric as he began to get healthier by the minute. "Oh sweet Ariel, I have to make this fun for myself too,"Ursala said followed by a creepy laugh. The sea witch dashed some different potions into her cauldron and it began to bubble over with purple bubbles. Soon dark red liquid began to overflow the pot as the room fell with a dark red glow.<p>

"Oh you're looking lovely this evening dear sea witch. Now that you've given that dimwitted prince the potion how long before I will be able to get my Genie?"called a slimy voice through the cauldron.

"Patience. The potion will take about a week to set in, and don't forget your part. You promised me a palace,"the sea witch said with a smirk on her face. The man she was apparently speaking to through the cauldron chuckled at her statement.

"Jafar doesn't go back on his promises, I assure you,"the man said who was revealed to be Jafar. The man on the other side of the cauldron was looking into a glass of wine that bubbled slightly. He was sitting a small chamber like area that appeared to be hidden somewhere in the palace. The wine stopped bubbling and began drinking it.

"You sure you can trust this old bag?"rang a voice from behind Jafar. He turned and tossed his cup at the red parrot, Iago. Jafar rolled his eyes before he smirked at Iago.

"Listen here if she can basically reach me from another world I'm not worried about trusting her, she clearly has powers not even I can possess and I need them,"Jafar said rubbing his long fingers together. Clearly he planned to double cross Ursala as well. Iago shrugged and flew to Jafar's shoulder.

The two stepped out of a secret passageway into a random hallway of the palace that closed behind them. Jafar looked around to make sure no one had seen them emerge from their hiding spot. The grand Vizier began making his way to the throne room to his rightful side of the Sultan.

"Oh Jasmine please! You have to at least give the suitors a chance!"the Sultan cried from his throne as his daughter sat on his right. Jasmine shooed away the man who was standing hoping to win the princess's hand in marriage.

"Please leave this palace now, unless you would like to deal with me,"Jasmine said the young man calmly as she ran her hand over her pet tiger Rajah who began to growl.

Jafar smirked, he would only have to wait a week before his plan could be put into motion and he would have power over both worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla: <strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the long awaited chapter! I wish there was more I could add but you'll all have to wait till next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Here on the land and Sea! Nothing in the World! (The chapter title is too long to be featured so it will be abreviated to Ch5: HotLaS! NitW)<strong>

Ariel is trying along with Genie to get Aladdin back but it seems there are far more obstacles than they expected!

Ursala and Jafar's plan begins to take place once Prince Eric is back on his feet! But in the meantime he's fallen head over heels for his savior!

The street rat starts making some game changing decisions!

Look out and stay tuned for Chapter 5!


End file.
